Tiempos para Recordar
by bunny88rosemagic
Summary: Algo esta pasando en la vida de Serena; Ella lo tiene todo... ecepto amor. Regresar a Tokyo puede que le haga recordar todo o puede que continue siendo la misma.... Pero donde estan Darien y Serena?
1. Mi historia

Hola... es un poco raro escribir en español pero voy hacer lo mas posible para poder llegar a mi nivel otra vez... Fui nacida y estudie en mexico... pero ahora vivo en U.S.A y tengo mas de la mitad de mi vida aki asi k se me hace un poco dificil escribir... asi kno esperen nuevos capitos muy rapido.

* * *

Titulo: Tiempos para Recordar  
Capitulo: Mi Historia  
Fecha escrita: 2007  
Fecha puesta:  
Resumen: Algo esta pasando en la vida de Serena; Ella lo tiene todo... ecepto amor. Regresar a Tokyo puede que le haga recordar todo o puede que continue siendo la misma.... Pero donde estan Darien y Serena????

* * *

Mi Historia

Ha sido solamente dos años y regresar no es nada facil.

Mi unico amor vedadero, o mas bien dicho quien ere mi unico amor, esta apunto de casarse y ni siquiera se molesto en enviarme una invitacion.

Mis "ex" amigas estan haciendo sus vidas, todos estan haciendo sus vidas separadas.

Mi nombre? Por favor quien no sabe mi nombre, Yo soy las mas famosa diseñadora de todo el mundo, Eh estado viajando alrededor del mundo por dos años y hace dos semanas vi algo k me hiso preguntarme a mi misma que es lo que estoy haciendo con mi vida; Escogi el camino correcto o el camino incorrecto ya que me encuentro sola.

Bueno como dije antes mi nombre es Serena Tsukino, tengo 18 años y si creemelo o no me hice famosa a la edad de 16.

Mientras me subo a mi avion de New York a Tokyo, empiezo a recordar por que deje todo atras, mis amigas, mi amor y mi familia; ellos de verdad nunca me entendieron. Pero ahora quien no me escucha, mi vida es perfecta. Tengo todo lo que yo eh soñado y mas. La unica razon por la cual voy a regresar es por que quiero recordar las personas que hicieros mi vida miserable. Pero hay una cosa por la cual les agradesco, si no fuera por ellos nunca tendria lo que tengo ahora.

Pero dejame contarte mi historia.

Exactamente cuatro años mi vida cambio, dio un gran cambio, un cambio que yo pense que iba ser el mejor de mi vida. Durante este tiempo yo estaba en la Secundaria, y como cual quier adolesente esta enamorada, su nombre? Bueno ahora es mi mejor amigo, Andrew o Andy, el trabajaba en un sala de juegos( no se como se dice Arcade en español) donde yo me la pasaba todos los dias despues de la escuela. Y en ese momento mi mejor amiga era Molly.

En ese momento era lo peor, calificaciones bajas, llegaba tarde a la clase y por supuesto castigo despues de la escuela.

Pero despues conoci a Luna, las muchachas y finalmente la persona por quien me enamoraria por que tenia que ser::::::::::::::::Darien Shields.

Algunos de esos dias fueron felices y dejame decirte que no mentire al decir que no lo ame por que si lo queria con todo mi corazon, yo hubiera echo todo por el pero nunca me pidio que cambiara algo hacerca de mi, por eso penso que el me queria por como yo era, pero que tan equivocada estaba yo.

Rey, Lita, Amy y Mina eran mi corte y mis mejores amigas, peliabamos encontra del mal.

Pero exactamente 1 ½ años despues nuestras vidas dieron otro cambio, uno que ninguno de nosotros esperabamos.

* * *

Ya se que es corto pero me gustaria saber si les gusta o no les prometo que los proximos capitulos van hacer mas largos..

Por favor dijame que piensan de esta historia....

Gracias

BUNNY88ROSEMAGIC


	2. Razones

A todos los que comentaron gracias...la verdad me da mucho gusto saver que les gusta la historia y mas saber que todavia me acuerdo como escribir en Espanol....

Espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado y por favor no olviden comentar si les gusta o no...

Gracias por todo.

* * *

**Titulo:** Tiempos para Recordar  
**Capitulo: **Rasones  
**Fecha escrita:** 2007  
**Fecha puesta:** Junio 22, 2009  
**Resumen:**Algo esta pasando en la vida de Serena; Ella lo tiene todo... ecepto amor. Regresar a Tokyo puede que le haga recordar todo o puede que continue siendo la misma.... Pero donde estan Darien y Serena????

* * *

**Rasones**

Las muchachas y yo estabamos teniendo peleas entre nosotras mas seguido que antes y solamente por cosas que no tenían importancia, pero donde yo siempre salia como la razón por la pelea.

Darien y yo, bueno eso era la misma historia pero un poco diferente, nuestras peleas no tenian sentido y cuando lo tenian yo siempre era la que salia lastimada. Al principio era por que yo siempre llegaba tarde para las juntas con las muchachas, luego por que nunca les diria la razon por que llegaba tarde a las dichosas juntas, por que no me guntaba y compartia mas tiempo con mis amigas y finalmente nuestra relación; ninguno de nosotros estábamos tratando de salvar nuestra relacion de undirse. Pero al final del año es cuando todo de verdad empezo a empeorar. Y todo esto empezo cuando yo recibi mi ultimo poder o mas bien dicho cuando me transforme en Super Sailor Moon, en este momento nos estabamos preparando para tomar los examenes de la Preparatoria, estudiamos todos los dias despues de escuela, y de verdad si que lo necesitabamos, especialmente si queriamos entrar a la Preparatoria.

Darien y yo tratabamos de salir aunque sea una que otra vez, y dejame decir que nos tomabamos un buen rato para volver a salir.

Mientras esto pasaba yo siempre, cada noche, sacaba mi libreta debajo de mi almoada y me ponia a dibujar hermosos diseños de vestidos, ropa, y tratando de invertar nuevas cosas; claro que yo estaba en el club de diseño en mi escuela sin que nadien supiera, todos pensaban que yo siempre esta sirviendo mi castigo con algun maestro despues de escuela pero no era asi. Pero nunca pense encontrar a mi enemiga en el mismo club que yo, bueno su nombre es Marie Monter, nosotras nunca hablabamos o tansiquiera vernos de cara a cara pero como siempre habia algo que nos trairia juntas.

La escuela estaba cerrando nuestro club de diseño, y por supuesto yo no lo hiba a permitir. Pero dejame decirte que me sorprendio ver quien me iba ayudar.

_*****Flashback*****_

_"No puedo creer que no me hayan llamado para esta junta?"  
Serena miro alrededor y se econtro mirando a Darien  
pero el no la miro de regreso.  
Y era momentos como este que Serena sabia que algo estaba mal  
"Solo fue una junta, despues de todo es como si tu nunca estubieras en las juntas,  
siempre estas leyendo una revista, llegando tarde o durmiendo"_

_Serena dejo de mirarlo,  
y el no dijo nada mas  
ni tan siquiera se dio cuenta cuando Serena dejo de caminar.  
Asi que el se detuvo y volteo a verla,  
y ahi estaba parada mirandolo a el directamente.  
"Disculpa?! Que es lo que quiere decir eso?"_

_"Bueno quiere decir que las chicas piensan que no estas tomando esto seriamente,  
lo que quiero decir es que siempre llegas tarde, tu dices que estas sirviendo tu castigo,  
pero las chicas ya fueron hablar con tu maestra  
y ella dijo que no has servido castigo con ella;  
y ahora ellas piensan,.... no lo siento ...., nosotros pensmos que nos estas mintiendo"._

_Serena sabia que tenia que pensar en una buena escusa,  
pero antes de que ella pudiera contestar, Darien empezo a hablar._

_"Por eso las muchachas me pidieron que hablara contigo,  
y llame a tu casa y tu mama contesto...."_

_Serena sabia que todo ya estaba perdido,  
se le habia olvidado decirtle a su mama que no dijiera nada a nadien.  
Hacerca de lo que ella hacia antes y despues de la escuela._

_"Ella me dijo que te ha ido muy bien en la escuela,  
y que ya te aceptaron en la Preparatoria  
con exelentes grados"_

_Serena no sabia que mas decir, y se quedo callada._

_"Y no creo que has sido honesta conmigo tambien,  
al principio si entendia por que no saliamos,  
pero ahora no creo saver...... asi que"_

"_Asi que??" pregunto Serena  
Ella no sabia por que pero no le gustaba que direccion esto estaba tomando._

"_.....pues.....tu..... quiero decir...... bueno he estado buscando por respuestas  
y llege a una conclusion  
o mas bien dicho encontre la solucion a todo esto, y....."_

_Pero que paso despues, Serena no se entero por que su telefono sono._

"_HOLA"  
"que?!"_

"_Voy en camino..."_

_Y asi ella se retiro, pensando que era lo mejor que ella podia hacer por el momento,  
pues ella no queria saver que es lo que el iba ha decir despues._

_Empezo a caminar ha su escuela,  
entro a un salon y ahi encontro a algunos maestros y algunos de los estudiantes,  
claro que los conocia,  
ellos eran sus compañeros del club de diseño.  
Camino hacia delante y se sento en unas de las sillas que estaban vacias._

"_Hola estudiantes y maestros, bueno nos encontramos aqui por que tenemos un mensaje muy importante del Distrito Escolar."_

"_Bueno como mucho de ustedes saben estamos cerrando algunos clubs por que el Govierno no lo puede pagar, y este es uno de eso clubs, me duele decir que tenemos que cerrar este club de diseño."_

"_Que?! Por que?" todos los estudiantes gritaron al mismo tiempo._

" _Pero hay una solucion, talvez si algien es valiente y el/ella quiere llegar hasta la meta y trabajar muy fuerte y mostrarle a el Distrito Escolar que ustedes si quieren su club que siga abierto, haciendo diseños, pero dejame decirles que tienen que ser lo mejores diseños, por que se hiran a un concurso en Nueva York con otras seis escuelas, claro que otros clubs no quisieron, y endere si ustedes no quieren tampoco."  
_

"_No, Yo lo hare" dos muchachas con cabello guero gritaron al mismo tiempo._

_Las dos se miraron.  
Serena miro a Marie  
Marie miro a Serena_

"_Bueno ustedes dos tienen que trabajar juntas para poder ganar este concurso. por eso van a verse aqui todos los dias despues de la escuela para trabajar en sus diseños."_

_Era de verdad? Serena no sabia que hacer o decir, mas bien dicho no sabia como hiba a explicar todo esto a las muchachas y Darien, pero en verdad esa era la pregunta?.... de verdad se atreveria a decirles la verdad o mentirles otra vez???._

_"Serena?"_

_Serena salio de su propia discusion consigo misma._

_Y ahora estaba mirando a Marie._

"_Marie"_

"_Creo que vamos que trabajar juntas, entoces nos vemos manaña aqui, y trae tus ideas y yo traire las mias"_

_Y con eso Marie se dio la vuelta y se fue sin decir adios._

_Una semana paso y Serena no habia visto a las muchachas o a Darien_

_Pero todo iba a cambiar ahora._

_Marie y ella se habian juntado para diseñar, y todo iba muy bien._

_Serena camino a su escuela para encontrarse con Marie._

"_Hola Serena estas lista para terminar esto?"_

_Serena sonrio, pues ella no lo podia creer que tanto en conmun tienen ellas dos, y que buena amiga es ella._

"_SI"_

_Despues de dos horas estaban viendo su dinseño ya acabado._

_Un vestido blanco, largo; era como si fuera uno-en-dos, un vestido de baile y de gala.  
Para personas que les gusta salir al baile y despues cena, esta era el mejor vestido._

_Primero el frente del vestido sin tirantes estaba cubierto con gran delicades en tejidos y joyas._

_La cintura se conecta con la falda de vaile, que tiene un diseño de tejido muy elegante. Pero quitando el boton de atras conectado soloamente con el vestido de vaile, el vestido de gala se encontraba._

_La parte de arriba era lo mismo pero despues de quitar la otra parte se encontraba una falda blanca con rosas rosa todavia conectada con la parte de el otro vestido. Que por supuesto le daba un visto muy elegante.  
_

"_No lo puedo creeer es hermoso" dijo Serena._

"_Si ya lo se, yo tampoco. El juez va a llegar muy pronto"_

_Asi que ellas esperaron por una hora._

_Despues ....._

"_No lo puedo creer que nos vamos a ir a Nueva York"_

_"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH" gritaron las dos._

_"si yo tampoco"_

"_Bueno vamonos a casa, y ponte lista para manaña, nos vemos en el aeropuerto. Hasta Luego Serena"_

"_Si Adios"_

**********End of Flashback.**********

Si ya se que mi vida era perfecta en ese momento pero tambien se me habia olvidado esa pequena platica con Darien. Pero ahora me doy cuenta que estaba haciendo lo mejor, por que el fue responsable por lo que paso despues.

* * *

Gracias por leer y disculpen mis faltas de ortografia...

Otra cosa mas voten en mi nuevo poll.

Gracias.


	3. La nueva vida

A/N::::: Hola pues eh decidido poner un limite para que yo pueda poner otro capitulo. Necesitare tansiquiera 10 Reviews....

En otras noticias la pelicula de Harry Potter and Half-Blood Prince fue la mejor que eh visto... aunque soy HARMONY....

* * *

**Titulo:** Tiempos para Recordar  
**Capitulo:** la nueva vida  
**Fecha escrita:** 2007  
**Fecha puesta:** Junio 22, 2009  
**Resumen:** Algo esta pasando en la vida de Serena; Ella lo tiene todo... ecepto amor. Regresar a Tokyo puede que le haga recordar todo o puede que continue siendo la misma.... Pero donde estan Darien y Serena????

* * *

"_No lo puedo creer que nos vamos a ir a Nueva York"_

_"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH" gritaron las dos._

_"si yo tampoco"_

"_Bueno vamonos a casa, y ponte lista para manaña, nos vemos en el aeropuerto. Hasta Luego Serena"_

"_Si Adios"_

_**********End of Flashback.**********_

Si ya se que mi vida era perfecta en ese momento pero tambien se me habia olvidado esa pequeña platica con Darien. Pero ahora me doy cuenta que estaba haciendo lo mejor, por que el fue responsible por lo que paso despues.

* * *

Una vez adentro del avion, empeze hacer mi camino hacia mi asiento cuando me acorde de lo que paso despues, y la razon que me hizo decidir no regresar a Tokyo.

Me acuerdo que estaba caminando hacia mi casa cuando me acorde que no solamente Darien nunca me llamo durante toda la semana pero tampoco se molesto en buscarme en la escuela o en otro lugar, pero tambien que las muchachas nunca lo hicieron. Pero savia que tarde o temprano los hiba que tener que enfrentar y decirles las verdad. Yo pense que hiban a estar contentas pero no fue haci, pero sabia que mi dia hiba a termiar siendo el peor dia de toda mi vida.

Como les estaba diciendo yo estaba caminando hacia mi casa cuando decidi ir a ver a Darien. Al momento el era mi mejor amigo y todo, lo amaba como loca y estaba pensando en casarme con el, ahora me doy cuenta en que tonta y estupida era al pensar eso, pero mi excusa era que estaba totalmente enamorada de el.

_***************Flash Back****************_

_Serena estaba caminando por el parque  
cuando se acordo de la ultima platica que tubo con Darien._

_Como ya no el confiaba en ella  
que el tampoco creia nada en ella.  
En ese momento decidio detenerse y llamar a las muchachas  
y explicar todo a ellas,_

_y talvez para que le ayudaran a explicar todo a Darien._

_Y por eso les llamo._

" _Hey Rei soy yo Serena..." ella dijo,  
pero ella nunca espero lo que Rei dijo despues.  
"Pues si no es las Princesa de la Luna, llamando tal vez  
por ayuda or algo"  
Al escuchar eso Serena no sabia que decir  
Ella penso que talvez Rei estaba de mal humor,  
pero no era asi por que algien mas tomo el telefono y dijo  
"Serena como te atrevez a llamarnos, que no tienes un novio para eso..."  
hubo un pequeño silencio y Serena pudo escuchar a las muchachas riendose  
".... OH se me olvidaba que ya no tienes..."  
Esto sorprendio a Serena completamete  
"QUE?...Que quieres decir con que no tengo novio?"  
hubo otra pause y esta vez fue Rei la que contesto_

_  
"Serena cuando dejaste a Darien para ver lo que era tu llamada,  
el dicidio venir a vernos y hablar con nosotros  
nos dijo como ya no confia en ti  
como ya no crei lo que tu decias  
pero especialmente como ya no te ama..."  
Serena se detubo para y trato de tomar toda esta informacion  
Darien el amor de su vida,  
su principe  
su futuro esposo...  
Darien, el que le prometio siempre amarla  
la persona que murio por ella  
la persona que para ella era el mas importante que todo lo de mas  
El acaba de decir que ya no la ama  
Serena no se dio cuenta cuando una lagrima hiba callendo en su mejilla  
y poco a poco empezo a llorar._

_Las muchachas escucharon y se detubieron,  
"Serena es tu culpa, a ti no te importaba el, el mundo o algo,  
Como la princesa de la Luna y futura Reina a ti te deveria aver importado  
lo que hablamos, las juntas y tu principe,  
pero tu desaperesiste totalmente de nuestro mundo, nuestra mision;  
Por eso el decidio dejarte ir..."_

_Serena no dijo nada._

"_Serena es mucho mejor si tambien nosotras te dejamos ir,  
Estoy segura que nosotras podemos cuidarnos y tambien cuidar este mundo,  
Pero has nos un ultimo favor...  
y no vallas a buscar a Darien, el a sufrido demasiado,  
el quiere verte contenta y feliz haciendo lo que tu quires hacer..............  
ADIOS SERENA Y BUENA SUERTE"_

_Serena escucho como la conneccion entere ellas termino cuando colgaron._

_En ese momento Serena no savia que hacer,  
queria ir a ver a Darien  
besarlo  
amarlo  
decirle todo  
_

_Pero en ese momento ella escucho risas y volteo a ver quien era y encontro a Darien  
pero no estaba solo, una muchacha estaba con el,_

_En ese momento ella entendio que no habia nada mas que hacer mas que seguir sus sueños  
Ella sabia que Darien no estaba en ellos._

_Dio la vuelta y se dirigio a su casa para prepararse para su viaje al dia sigiente.  
_

_  
*******************Fin del Flash Back*****************_

Cuando llege a Nueva York, Marie y yo agaramos un apartamento y empezamos hacer diseños para el show, teniamos menos de una semana para terminar con cuatro diseños. Dejame hacer esta historia corta, ganamos el concurso y empezamos nuestra propia linea de diseño, nos hicismos famosas en muy poco tiempo.

Nuestros diseños se veian al rededor de todo el mundo y empezamos a tener ordenes de muchas personas preguntando por nuestros diseños.

En ese momento entendi que yo no necesitaba a nadien.... estaba muy feliz y contenta siendo la mas famosa diseñadora del mundo.

****************

El avion estaba a punto de agarar vuelo cuando algien detuvo el tiempo.

* * *

La verdad temo que tengo muchos errores en este capitulo pero como no tengo como checar .... lo siento...

R&R


	4. Regresando

**Titulo:** Tiempos para Recordar  
**Capitulo:** Regresando  
**Fecha escrita:** 2010  
**Fecha puesta:** Agosto 2010  
**Resumen:** Algo esta pasando en la vida de Serena; Ella lo tiene todo... ecepto amor. Regresar a Tokyo puede que le haga recordar todo o puede que continue siendo la misma... Pero donde estan Darien y Serena?

* * *

Hola chicos y chicas. Mil disculpas por nor haber puesto este capitulo antes pero como todos ustedes tengo trabajo y casi nada d tiempo libre para poder escribir hace una eternidad que no eh escribo y por eso les pido perdon. Pero espero escribir mas a seguido.

* * *

**_En ese momento entendi que yo no necesitaba a nadien... estaba muy feliz y contenta siendo la mas famosa diseñadora del mundo._**

**_El avion estaba a punto de agarar vuelo cuando algien detuvo el tiempo._**

* * *

Serena POV

Me senti como si ya no puediera respirar. Me di vuelta para poder mirar como estaban las demas personas pero todo estaba congelado.

Nadien se movia, Solo yo .

Trate de buscas por las persona responsable. Pues no tengo tiempo de una demora, tengo una boda que atender.

Por un momento todo era silencio, unos segundos despues una nuble blanca empezo a cubrir todo el pasillo, de donde vino…. Muy Buena pregunta pero no lo se.

No podia ver nada.

"Maldicion …. Que esta pasando?"

Me pare de inmediato y trate de limpiar mi ojos tallandolos con mis manos, tratando de tener una major vision de lo que estaba pasando.

O talvez ver a la persona responsable de todo esto.

Sabia que no era un enemigo. Lo que quiero desir es que no podia ser el Negaverse por los destruir hace mucho tiempo… CREO….

Unos segundos despues escuche una voz.

"Princesa"

Trate de reconcile pero no pude; empeze a ver una figura moverse entre la neblina pero no esta clara. Poco a poco se acercaba mas y mas, no habia nada que podia hacer. Mi propio cuerpo no queria responder.

Tenia miedo.

No habia nadien que me pudiera salvar …. Ni siquiera Tuxedo Mask.

Pero me tomo unos segundos para acordarme que nadien tenia el poder de detener el tiempo mas que …

"Pluto"

Una muchacha alta con pelo largo negro estabaa enfrente de mi.

Me sonrio

Por un momento estaba muy feliz de verla pero despues me acorde.

Hace mucho tiempo que nos dijo o mas bien dicho que paso.

"_PLUTO" cinco muchachas gritaron._

"_Pluto que pasa?, que tienes?" pregunto una muchacha de pelo guero, mientras estaba la trataba de poner en sus brazos. _

_Unos segundos mas tarde una voz masculina dijo."Esto tonto y loco detener el tiempo!" Esa voz pertenecia a el Rey Endymion._

"_Rompiste el mas grande taboo… y tu sola, Pluto" El Rey continuo _

"_El mas grande taboo?" The guera pregunto pero en este momento Pluto miro a la persona deteniendola y le dijo "Sailor Moon , Princesa lo siento"_

"_Rey que pasara una vez que se rompa el taboo? O mas bien dicho que es un taboo?"la muchacha con el pelo azul pregunto, Sailor Mercury._

"_Pluto siendo la guardian de las puertas del tiempo,  
La guerrera del tiempo y la oportunidad de cambiar todo,  
por esoSe hicieron Tres Taboos para mantenerla a salbo. para ayudarla.  
__El primero es viajar hacia el pasado esta prohibido  
__Segundo Ella nunca debe dejar su puesto como guardian de las puertas del tiempo__.  
Y el Tercero y ultimo es el mas grande nunca se debe detener el tiempo."_

_El Rey estaba mirando a Pluto mientras decia esto despues miro a Sailor Moon,cuales ojos estaban mostrando miedo._

"_pero que pasara si ella detiene el tiempo?"_

_EL Rey miro hacia abajo y continuo  
_"_Pluto Se destruira asi misma."_

"Pluto … tu. Tu detuviste el tiempo otra vez"

"Princesa todo esta bien, nada pasara conmigo"

En ese momento camino mas cerca ami, ahora nos estabamos mirando cara a cara

"Pero…." estaba a punto de decir algo cuando ella me interrumpio.

"Princesa no hay nada que decir y nada que preguntar, lo unico que puedo decir es lo siento mucho"

~QUE~

Segundos despues levanto su eceptor y dijo algo en voz muy alta.. Creo algo _como _"Milenio de Plata."

No me dio tiempo de hacer nada. Senti como si me estubiera callendo por un hoyo negro.

Segundos despues yo cai en el piso.

* * *

"hey Darien, te has dado cuenta que tu boda son noticias grandes, esta en la tele y los periodicos tambien."dijo Andrew.

Andrew tiene 22, ojos cafes, cabello café y muy guapo.

Su carrera es trabajando como un abogado en Tokyo.

Darien y Andrew han sido amigos desde hace mucho tiempo. Al igual que Andrew, Darien tiene la misma edad, pero diferente parecido, el tiene cabello negro y ojos azules que lo hacen irresistible. Pero tambien trabaja como un abogado, y unos de los mejores.

Darien miro a su amigo y contesto "Ya se, no han dejado de llamar preguntando donde se va hacer la boda, ni tan siquiera estoy seguro si estoy listo para casarme" con esto dicho su amigo lo miro le dijo "Tal vez quieras decir que no sabes si te estas casando con la persona ideal"

"Tal vez" es lo unico que Darien contesto.

Andrew sabia que el todavia amaba a esa persona, que en sus propias palabras, el decia que ya no amaba. Ya no quizo poner a pensar a su amigo asi que Andrew se levanto y camino hacia la puerta."Darien nos vemos despues me tengo que ir"

"Esta bien te veo despues" con eso Darien tabien se paro y se retiro a su recamra.

===crack======

Darien escucho a algien caminar por su sala, asi que se paro y fue a examinar, miro al rededor cuando miro una figura que se parecia mucho a una muchacha. Una muchacha que era muy conocida.

"Pluto" el dijo en una voz muy calmada.

"Lo siento mucho Principe"

Unos segundos despues sintio como si estubiera callendo por una hoyo negro.

Darien abrio sus ojos y miro al rededor. Este lugar era muy familiar pero por que?

Se levanto y empezo a mirar al rededor pero no le dio tiempo de ver mucho cuando escucho una voz muy conocida.

"uhg…. Pluto te boy a matar!"

Darien conocio esta voz de inmediato, y por que no si esa voz la escuchaba muchas veces cuando le decia te amo o mi principe, pero no era posible que ELLA estubiera aki, no….. no ELLA.

Una vez mas escucho esa voz gritar. Darien decidio buscar de donde venia esos gritos asi que empezo a caminar.

De una forma o otra sabia que se estaba hacercando mas a ella. Como muy Buena pregunta pero no lo sabia, se sentia atraido.

Hizo su camino entre arboles cuando el la encontro…. No lo podia creer.

"SERENA"

"DARIEN, Darien Shields"

* * *

Gracias por segir leyendo mi histori y mil disculpas x no haber puesto es te capitulo anter... Pero entre mas Review agarre mas animos me dan de escribir. See you soon.

XOXO


End file.
